Star Trek: Pilgrim Squadron Book One
by The Universal Storyteller
Summary: This is my 1st primarily "ST"-related story series here. References to other series may pop up every so often, as well. Please read, review, and enjoy! More will be on the way, after I get some reviews for this story here.
1. Chapter One: New Cadets Arrive At SFA

Hello, any people who may read this, I'm The Universal Storyteller. This particular story will  
  
be the first of many primarily "Star Trek"-related stories from me, I hope, here on fanfiction.net. I'll  
  
accept constructive criticisms, of course. But I won't accept any flames, especially with strong  
  
language with them. So if you happen to use strong language with me, your reviews will be ignored.   
  
Always, and completely, as a matter of fact. With this story of mine here, at least, this will be your only  
  
warning, if at all possible. And please don't bother ever asking me for any transgender, m-m, f-f, or  
  
hermaphroditic kinds of romantic, or so-called romantic, relationships relating to any or all of the  
  
applicable characters for this or any other stories of mine here on fanfiction.net. For such requests from  
  
my readers here will be always and completely ignored as well. For I don't ever personally believe in  
  
them for protagonists in my stories, at all.  
  
All characters that are definitely known to actually be part of the "Star Trek" Universe are  
  
actually the property of their owner or owners, where applicable. As are the settings of this particular  
  
story and any related stories I may write at any time. All other characters and/or settings that actually  
  
are non-native to the "Star Trek" Universe here are actually of my own creation, unless otherwise  
  
stated. If they aren't actually of my own creation, they're actually the property and/or creation of their  
  
owner or owners, where applicable. So don't bother suing me now, for I've not actually claimed your  
  
characters and/or settings as mine here, if they're not actually of my own creation. Besides, I don't  
  
really have any money. So you actually wouldn't get anything from me in that way anyway, at least.   
  
I'm a financially poor person, currently, if I won't always be. And so therefore, your chances of getting  
  
any money from me at this time, if ever, are very small indeed. Probably even microscopic, at the  
  
current time.  
  
All poems and/or songs in, at least, this story or series of stories are copyright to and/or of their  
  
respective writers, performers, or authors, and/or their owners, wherever possible, if I'm actually not  
  
their writer and/or owner as well. I claim nothing knowingly for my own, people, that I know isn't  
  
actually mine. Just like I'm doing for any other elements and characters that I mentioned in the previous  
  
paragraph here, I'm doing that here for all of the said poems and/or songs, in fact, people. So the  
  
exact same disclaimer applies to them as it does for anything else related to this story and/or its series,  
  
at least, if not any other story or stories of mine, people. That's whenever possible, of course.  
  
Now without any further ado, let's get on with the story here, readers. Please read, review,  
  
and enjoy here, if at all possible, of course.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Star Trek: Pilgrim Squadron  
  
Book One  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was early September 2373 in San Francisco, California, when a dozen young people from all  
  
over the world came there to start attending Starfleet Academy. For they were hoping to become duly  
  
commissioned officers after they graduated from there. At least one of them was in some way related  
  
to at least one past Starfleet officer. And that person was Mindaka Sulu, who was related to Captain  
  
Hikaru Sulu by common ancestry. They all met for the first time in person when they were each picked  
  
up from their homes all over Earth by the crew of a Starfleet shuttle called the Roddenberry.  
  
The Roddenberry's crew had first picked up the future Cadets Hanson, Thomas, Franklin,  
  
Walker, Onada, Tracy, Benjamin, Ames, Shannon, and Saranson elsewhere in North America, before  
  
they then went to South America to pick up the future Cadet Bradca and to Asia to pick up the future  
  
Cadet Sulu. Then, once all of the aforementioned future Cadets had been picked up from their homes  
  
all over Earth, the Roddenberry's crew brought them to San Francisco. And that was where they  
  
would each become students at Starfleet Academy for what would hopefully turn out to be no more  
  
than about four years. So the dozen future Cadets would then hopefully please Starfleet by graduating  
  
within the aforementioned length of time.  
  
Soon after arriving on the Academy's grounds, they were each assigned to their new quarters  
  
on the Academy's campus, for the obvious reasons. Cadets Franklin and Thomas were assigned to the  
  
same quarters, as were Hanson and Walker, Onada and Bradca, Tracy and Sulu, and Ames and  
  
Shannon. Cadets Saranson and Benjamin were not assigned to the same quarters with each other, for  
  
the primary reason being that Saranson was a female, and Benjamin was a male. Instead, Saranson  
  
was paired with another female cadet, and Benjamin was paired with another male cadet.  
  
The female cadets that had been on the Roddenberry were Hanson, Walker, Onada, Bradca,  
  
Tracy, Sulu, Ames, Shannon, and Saranson. While their male companions on the trip to San Francisco  
  
had been Franklin, Thomas, and Benjamin. They had each gotten at least a little bit acquainted with  
  
one another as they were making their way to San Francisco on the Starfleet shuttle for the first time in  
  
each of their lives. Supposing, of course, that they didn't already know each other at least a little bit in  
  
them, in fact.  
  
As they all then settled into their new quarters all over the Academy's grounds, they all  
  
prepared for their first day of classes at the Academy within the next week or two. Eventually, they  
  
had all set up their respective quarters in the necessary manner or manners for themselves and for  
  
Starfleet. And they then went to the main cafeteria area on the Academy's grounds. They all reunited  
  
with each other there, with Cadet Robinson Franklin being the first of them to get there so that he could  
  
eat his evening meal by 2000 hours local time.  
  
By this time, they were all in their cadet uniforms, for the obvious reasons. Cadet Franklin had  
  
saved three tables for all of them, and he was pleased at least a little when Cadets Thomas, Walker,  
  
and Hanson joined him at his table. For while they'd been ferried to San Francisco, he'd been quite  
  
glad to meet them on the shuttle in question. Supposing, quite naturally enough, that he didn't yet know  
  
them well enough in his life, at least, of course. And to talk to them at some length about each of them,  
  
in fact.  
  
Franklin said, "I'm glad you're joining me at my table, Thomas, Hanson, and Walker. I hope  
  
that the twelve of us can someday all get to serve on the same ship together in the future. For if things  
  
happen well enough for us in the meantime, I think, for some yet-unknown reason, that we'd all work  
  
quite well with one another on any ship that we might ever serve on together with one another."  
  
Cadet Sharon Walker, a tall eighteen-year-old Terran Caucasian female with long and straight  
  
auburn hair down to the middle of her back, said, "I think I would like that very much too, Cadet  
  
Franklin. But only time will tell if that will ever be possible for any or all of us." She was quite  
  
attractive-looking in her cadet uniform, but not drop-dead gorgeous. And she hoped that she'd  
  
someday get to be a ship's Counselor after she graduated from Starfleet Academy.  
  
"And I hope that we will be among the first, if not the first, people to explore elsewhere in the  
  
Universe besides our own Galaxy," stated Cadet Raquel Bradca.  
  
"You would really like to see us go explore elsewhere outside our own Galaxy, Cadet  
  
Bradca?" asked Cadet Hanson, a Terran Caucasian female with short and wavy blonde hair. She was  
  
quite physically fit, and she'd already earned the highest possible black belt in Karate, at least, if not  
  
also several other Terran martial arts disciplines as well. She was about 5'9" and about 130 pounds.  
  
"Of course, Cadet Hanson, if that's what Starfleet wants us to do or we are forced to do so in  
  
order to be able to come back to Earth whenever we want or need to. But we'll have to see what the  
  
future holds for each of us, and see if we'll ever get to do what I have just suggested here."  
  
For about an hour, then, while they ate in the aforementioned cafeteria area on the Academy's  
  
grounds, they got better acquainted with each other, if they hadn't already. They also learned each  
  
other's first names, if they hadn't earlier. By the time they finished eating, then, they had learned that  
  
Cadets Hanson and Shannon shared the same first name, which was Marie. They learned that Cadet  
  
Thomas was called Wayne, and that Cadet Onada's first name was Patty. They also found out that  
  
Cadet Saranson's first name was Martina, and that Cadet Benjamin's first name was Floyd. Cadet  
  
Ames was a Janine, and Cadet Tracy was an Anne.  
  
Then by 2110 hours, they were already out of the aforementioned cafeteria area, and back in  
  
their respective chambers for what they hoped would be the rest of the night. But that wouldn't prove  
  
to be the actual case, for they'd be rousted out of their beds before midnight arrived for them by some  
  
new fourth-year cadets. Cadets who were going to require them to form a Squadron, on the previous  
  
orders of the Academy's Superintendent, as of the previous year at the Academy. For all new Cadets  
  
had to form at least one squadron once they'd begun their stays at the Academy. And since the dozen  
  
cadets were just first-year cadets at it, they'd have to form a squadron with each other, per Academy  
  
regulations, in fact.  
  
They were all rousted out of their beds by midnight, and then they were blindfolded by at least  
  
three times as many fourth-year cadets, if not more. They were then brought to a holodeck somewhere  
  
in the main building on the Academy's grounds. And they were then pushed into it by the fourth-year  
  
cadets. When they were pushed into it, their blindfolds then fell to the ground near the exit. Then the  
  
exit closed behind them as a program began running around them. A program that apparently had them  
  
on a planet called Camille, which Starfleet had eventually discovered to be in the Plarvonian Empire, an  
  
interstellar Empire somewhere in the Andromeda Galaxy. Starfleet had learned of that planet's  
  
existence through certain people that often traveled between the Milky Way and Andromeda Galaxies.   
  
And ever since, they'd been interested in seeing how much they could learn about other galaxies in the  
  
Milky Way's Local Cluster of numerous galaxies.  
  
The fourth-year cadets were hoping to see how well they could handle a strange planet in a  
  
simulation. And they were hoping that they would form a squadron together while they were there.   
  
And eventually, if enough went sufficiently according to plan here, the dozen cadets would do as their  
  
fellow cadets had hoped they would. And they would then form the necessary squadron in the required  
  
way while they were still alone with one another and the appropriate computer constructs in the  
  
holodeck, if things went sufficiently according to plan here, of course.  
  
When the exit closed behind them, and the scenery did the same, they soon found themselves  
  
facing at least thirteen, if not more, different opponents in the holodeck. They soon had called for  
  
various weapons, in fact. And soon enough afterward, they were eventually fighting with at least  
  
thirteen different opponents in the holodeck.  
  
Each of them matched up with at least one of the aforementioned number of opponents. And  
  
they were soon parted from one another by their various opponents. They had been separated from  
  
one another by certain characters from various stories that a now-missing or long-dead Terran author  
  
of at least some repute had written in the late 20th and early 21st Centuries on Earth. Or at least the  
  
Earth of another timeline, reality, or Universe, if he wasn't actually from the exact same Earth that they  
  
were all actually from in each of their own lives, anyway. Specifically characters who were Galaxians  
  
had separated each of them from their fellow cadets, if not others as well.  
  
Robinson Franklin ended up with a character named the Star Prince. And the Star Prince was  
  
masked. They soon found themselves in a forest of some sort, with Franklin then pursuing the Star  
  
Prince quite heavily. The Star Prince soon lured him deep into the forest, and Robinson soon found  
  
himself being barraged by coconuts tossed by any number of Camillean monkeys. That allowed the  
  
Star Prince to eventually gain an advantage against Franklin, for Franklin was also trying to protect  
  
himself against the aforementioned barrage of coconuts from the Camillean monkeys. Soon the Star  
  
Prince had backed him up against a tree, and was about to strike at Franklin's unprotected head. But  
  
he then chose to stick his Light Sword in the tree behind him, for he wasn't so unkind as to want to take  
  
an unfair advantage against any opponent in battle, no matter who he was. And the Star Prince said, "I  
  
do not wish to kill you, Cadet Franklin. For it is not my way to kill those who would not kill me either  
  
in battle, if they could avoid it, and do not wish to kill me at the very same time. I do know that you  
  
wouldn't kill me in battle, anyway. For you have a good heart inside you, and you do not wish to harm  
  
anyone else if there is not sufficient reason to do so, and you can possibly avoid it, at all. So I will  
  
spare you here in our little fight. Go, and may we meet again in peace someday in the future, if it is  
  
God's will that we do so."  
  
"Who are you then?"  
  
"If you ever read 'The Galaxy Girl Chronicles' for any applicable generation of them, you will  
  
eventually know soon enough who I am. Go, my new friend, and may God bless you in your future  
  
Starfleet career."  
  
Soon enough, then, Robinson was joined by the rest of his current companions in the holodeck  
  
again. And they all told similar enough stories to his to each other, once they reunited once more in it.   
  
Then from outside the holodeck now in question, one of the fourth-year cadets who'd pushed them into  
  
it eventually asked, "What have you all decided to call your Squadron?"  
  
Robinson spoke for all of the cadets in the holodeck when he answered, "We have all chosen  
  
to call ourselves the 'Pilgrim Squadron'. For in essence, as we all live our lives in God's very own  
  
Universe, we are all pilgrims of a sort on any number of possible journeys in the Universe. And just like  
  
them, I don't walk alone on those journeys in the Universe. We are all pilgrims, and that is what we'll  
  
always be, no matter where we go in God's very own Universe. And I will lead them on any number  
  
of possible journeys in the Universe for as long as God above lets me do that, if at all possible."  
  
"Very well, then, you are now the Pilgrim Squadron, and it will be noted in all appropriate  
  
enough future records of Starfleet and the Federation."  
  
Then the fourth-year cadets let them out of the holodeck now in question here, so that they  
  
could all return to their respective quarters and go back to sleep in each of their beds there. Each of  
  
the first-year cadets was then soon asleep in their beds shortly after they'd returned to their respective  
  
quarters on the Academy's grounds. And they slept until they were woken up by the Academy's  
  
computer system by 0800 hours on their first full day at the Academy in San Francisco, California.  
  
After they had all woken up, and all of them had eaten their breakfasts in the Academy's main  
  
cafeteria area, they soon found themselves in the Superintendent's office. This was so that they could  
  
fill out the necessary paperwork, in a manner of speaking, if not in actual reality, to make themselves  
  
officially members of the Pilgrim Squadron to a sufficient enough degree to please both Starfleet and the  
  
Federation. It took them most of the morning to do the necessary things that would make them each  
  
part of the Pilgrim Squadron at the Academy. But eventually, they did all those things, and they  
  
officially enough became members of their new Squadron at the Academy.  
  
Then they were dismissed for the rest of the day from the Superintendent's office, and they  
  
each then received an evening pass to leave the Academy's grounds until 2200 hours. After which  
  
time, they'd then be past their current curfew time as first-year cadets at the Academy. Several of the  
  
cadets went to New Candlestick Park to see the San Francisco Giants playing baseball against the  
  
defending World Baseball Champions, who were the St. Louis Cardinals. For most, if not all, of at  
  
least the last 370 or so years, the Cardinals had won many division, league, and world baseball  
  
championships that professionals could officially compete for legally. And they'd won at least the last  
  
fifty World Championships against whatever team they'd faced in the World Championship Series of  
  
professional baseball on Terra, if not more than that. Other cadets in their new Squadron went to the  
  
Golden Gate Theater where several famous actors from all over the Milky Way Galaxy were going to  
  
be performing a play written by Admiral T'Sana, a Vulcan from ShiKahr. ShiKahr on Vulcan was  
  
where the legendary former Starfleet officer Mr. Spock had hailed from after being born to the Vulcan  
  
Ambassador Sarek and the Terran woman Amanda Grayson, many long years before the present year  
  
in Terran time-keeping standards.  
  
Those that went to the baseball game were Franklin, Walker, Thomas, Hanson, Onada, and  
  
Bradca. While the others went to the play at the aforementioned theater in San Francisco. Before they  
  
separated, though, the cadets made sure that they'd be able to contact each other, for the obvious  
  
reasons. They parted near the Golden Gate Bridge, just before those cadets who were going to the  
  
play bought their tickets to it, and after Franklin put Cadet Sulu in charge of those who would be  
  
accompanying her to the play in question, for the obvious reasons.  
  
Then Franklin led those cadets that would be going with him to the game to the aforementioned  
  
baseball stadium. And they watched the Cardinals defeat the Giants by a score of 6-3, after a Cardinal  
  
batter had won the game with a grand slam in the top of the ninth inning. After the game, they then  
  
went to a local bakery to buy some pastries for themselves before returning to the Academy for the rest  
  
of the night. They bought some pastries there, and then caught a taxi to the Academy's grounds, just  
  
barely avoiding being late to check in there by the required curfew time. For their taxi driver had  
  
encountered at least twenty drunk and hostile Klingon diplomatic personnel from the Klingon Embassy  
  
in San Francisco on the way there. And they'd sought to wreak havoc on him and his passengers.   
  
And they'd jammed his taxi's communications systems with a palm-sized jammer. So that eventually  
  
forced him and his passengers to fire their phasers on heavy stun at their assailants, so that they could  
  
protect themselves against the rowdy Klingon diplomatic personnel now in question. Of course, the  
  
seven people in the taxi would have preferred not having to do so. But due to the danger then posed to  
  
themselves, they then had to fire their phasers in order to defend themselves well enough. When  
  
enough of the Klingons had been stunned into unconsciousness by the taxi's defensive systems and the  
  
taxi's occupants, the taxi driver then finally got away from the rowdy Klingons, and he took his  
  
passengers back to the Academy's grounds, just in time for them to make their required curfew time.   
  
When they offered to pay him for their ride back to the Academy's grounds, he said, "Due to your  
  
bravery in the fight, this ride is on me, as a measure of thanks to you all. I'm glad that you were with  
  
me tonight in my taxi."  
  
"All part of the service, Mister." Cadet Franklin said this, in fact.  
  
"Call me Gulateno, the next time you see me, you all."  
  
Then the cadets exited his taxi, and they got onto Academy grounds no more than a minute  
  
before their required curfew time had passed for them all. They asked the security guards at the front  
  
gate to let their driver in, so that he could have his taxi repaired by the necessary technicians at the  
  
Academy before he left the area again. And they checked with the Academy's Superintendent, to see  
  
if he'd let Gulateno's taxi onto the Academy's grounds. Seconds after doing that, they then got  
  
permission from him to let Gulateno's taxi onto the Academy's grounds so that it could be repaired by  
  
the necessary technicians there. Gulateno then brought his taxi to the appropriate repair facility on the  
  
Academy grounds, as his recent passengers went there to watch the repairs being made for at least a  
  
brief period of time. Then the damage that his taxi had suffered during the fight in question was repaired  
  
fully within two hours, in fact. This was eventually done here after he'd then come to the required  
  
repair facility on the Academy's grounds, and at least a little while after the cadets had been ordered to  
  
their respective quarters, for the obvious reasons. But before they left the repair facility in question on  
  
the Academy's grounds, they each learned that their taxi driver had served with the Academy's  
  
Superintendent many years ago while they were still both in Starfleet. After Wolf 359, though, their  
  
driver had been forced to retire for medical reasons. This was simply because he'd lost at least half of  
  
his left leg during the battle against the Borg there, while he'd been on the Melbourne as Lieutenant  
  
Harry E. Gulateno from Boise, Idaho, a Terran city in North America.  
  
By the time that they each reached their respective quarters, they also encountered their fellow  
  
Pilgrim Squadron members outside their own quarters. And they found out that they'd all also made it  
  
back to the Academy's grounds in plenty of time for them to make their required curfew time. They  
  
briefly conversed with each other before they all retired to their respective quarters for the rest of the  
  
night. After which, they were all soon asleep in their respective beds there, of course.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Well, that's the end of this first chapter here. How do you all like it so far, readers. I await  
  
hearing just what you all have to say about it here, in fact. More will come later, if and whenever  
  
possible. In the meantime, please don't forget to read, review, and enjoy this story as much as  
  
possible, if you possibly can, readers. Until I add more to this story here, then, this is "The Universal  
  
Storyteller signing off, and saying over and out. Take care, God bless, and all that, if at all possible, of  
  
course. "Universal Storyteller to Starfleet Academy, one to beam to your location now, please."  
  
"Energizing." Moments later, the area is once again unoccupied by The Universal Storyteller,  
  
as a light breeze blows through the area he just occupied mere moments before, in fact. 


	2. Chapter Two: Some Career Path Choices?

Hello, any people who may read this, I'm The Universal Storyteller. This particular story will  
  
be the first of many primarily "Star Trek"-related stories from me, I hope, here on fanfiction.net. I'll  
  
accept constructive criticisms, of course. But I won't accept any flames, especially with strong  
  
language with them. So if you happen to use strong language with me, your reviews will be ignored.   
  
Always, and completely, as a matter of fact. With this story of mine here, at least, this will be your only  
  
warning, if at all possible. And please don't bother ever asking me for any transgender, m-m, f-f, or  
  
hermaphroditic kinds of romantic, or so-called romantic, relationships relating to any or all of the  
  
applicable characters for this or any other stories of mine here on fanfiction.net. For such requests from  
  
my readers here will be always and completely ignored as well. For I don't ever personally believe in  
  
them for protagonists in my stories, at all.  
  
All characters that are definitely known to actually be part of the "Star Trek" Universe are  
  
actually the property of their owner or owners, where applicable. As are the settings of this particular  
  
story and any related stories I may write at any time. All other characters and/or settings that actually  
  
are non-native to the "Star Trek" Universe here are actually of my own creation, unless otherwise  
  
stated. If they aren't actually of my own creation, they're actually the property and/or creation of their  
  
owner or owners, where applicable. So don't bother suing me now, for I've not actually claimed your  
  
characters and/or settings as mine here, if they're not actually of my own creation. Besides, I don't  
  
really have any money. So you actually wouldn't get anything from me in that way anyway, at least.   
  
I'm a financially poor person, currently, if I won't always be. And so therefore, your chances of getting  
  
any money from me at this time, if ever, are very small indeed. Probably even microscopic, at the  
  
current time.  
  
All poems and/or songs in, at least, this story or series of stories are copyright to and/or of their  
  
respective writers, performers, or authors, and/or their owners, wherever possible, if I'm actually not  
  
their writer and/or owner as well. I claim nothing knowingly for my own, people, that I know isn't  
  
actually mine. Just like I'm doing for any other elements and characters that I mentioned in the previous  
  
paragraph here, I'm doing that here for all of the said poems and/or songs, in fact, people. So the  
  
exact same disclaimer applies to them as it does for anything else related to this story and/or its series,  
  
at least, if not any other story or stories of mine, people. That's whenever possible, of course.  
  
Now without any further ado, let's get on with the story here, readers. Please read, review,  
  
and enjoy here, if at all possible, of course.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Star Trek: Pilgrim Squadron  
  
Book One  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Soon afterward, they all began attending certain classes that they would have to take in order to  
  
graduate from the Academy and improve their respective chances of being assigned to certain Starfleet  
  
starships in their chosen areas, if and when they did so. Those that chose to enter command school at  
  
the Academy were Cadets Franklin, Thomas, and Bradca. Those who wanted to work primarily as  
  
engineers, operations, conn, or security officers, if they possibly could do so in their respective careers,  
  
were Cadets Benjamin, Ames, Hanson, Onada, Saranson, and Sulu. And those who wanted to mainly  
  
work as ships' medical officers or counselors were Shannon, Tracy, and Walker, which meant that  
  
most of their respective Academy training would be in the area of at least a few different kinds of  
  
sciences known to people in Starfleet and the United Federation of Planets, if not all of them, if it  
  
possibly could be for each of them.  
  
It took everyone about a week to adjust to their new classes at the Academy, once they'd  
  
started attending them at it. This was simply because they hadn't yet become familiar enough with  
  
Academy-style life in the San Francisco local metropolitan area until then. This was for all the obvious  
  
reasons, of course.  
  
They also kept busy at becoming somewhat well-acquainted with each other in whatever free  
  
time they could find for themselves when they didn't have classes on a certain day. They also  
  
established some reasonable sort of pecking order in the Squadron, for the obvious reasons. And that  
  
took them at least a week after the start of the Academy's current academic year to do, also for the  
  
obvious reasons.  
  
Eventually, they were familiar enough with the San Francisco local area to be able to leave the  
  
Academy grounds on weekend passes unescorted. They then often went to the Moon to visit with  
  
several friends of at least one, if not more, of them that lived in a domed city called Moon City. And  
  
they were often back by late Sunday or early Monday of the same weekend, whenever they went to  
  
the Moon for a day or two on a weekend pass from the Academy.  
  
Moon City was a city that had been founded underground at least a century or two before, if  
  
not more than that. When its inhabitants had started to build the city above the lunar surface, they'd  
  
begun to require the use of domes, for the obvious reasons, due to the fact that the Moon currently had  
  
no atmosphere of its own at that time, at least. An old Terran legend dating back at least 200 or so  
  
Terran years suggested that there had once been a Moon Kingdom, but that it had been destroyed by  
  
some evil force elsewhere in the known Universe, as of that time. And that legend seemed to suggest  
  
that the Queen of that Moon Kingdom had sent the people of the Moon to Earth in the future. But the  
  
legend's accuracy had never been totally confirmed or disproved beyond a shadow of a doubt. For  
  
there was no sure-fire way for Terrans to do either with their current level of technological  
  
advancement, as of the current year of 2373. That legend also seemed to suggest that the Kingdom in  
  
question would eventually be restored to its former existence. But that, too, currently wasn't either  
  
confirmable or deniable, for the aforementioned reasons that were at least partly related to that  
  
centuries-old Terran legend. But it was now a fact that there were at least ten to twenty domed cities  
  
on the Moon that were permanently inhabited by sentient beings that now lived on it. Moon City was  
  
the largest of them in terms of population and area. But not the only one that was known of to a  
  
sufficient enough degree all over the known Milky Way Galaxy, if not all over the known Universe.  
  
Periodically, the cadets would visit the Moon for various reasons, most of them for pleasure, if  
  
not all of them. But only every once in a while, due to the demands of their Academy schedules, for the  
  
obvious reasons. Little did they know that they would eventually help to build at least one Starfleet  
  
starship either on the Moon or in lunar orbit, once they had attended the Academy for a long enough  
  
period of time. And that the ship or ships in question that they would be working on together would be  
  
a ship or ships that they'd eventually serve on for Starfleet and the Federation. But that wouldn't  
  
happen at least until they'd become juniors at the Academy about two years from the current year of  
  
2373.  
  
By Thanksgiving of 2373, they had each earned enough points at the Academy to be given at  
  
least two weeks' leave time so that they could be with their families for at least that holiday, if they so  
  
chose to be, and they then parted from each other n the Wednesday evening just before the  
  
aforementioned Terran American holiday, taking different Starfleet shuttles to their intended destinations  
  
all over Earth. Sulu went to Asia, while Bradca went to South America. That then left the remaining  
  
members of the Pilgrim Squadron to go elsewhere in North America to be with their respective families  
  
in it.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Well, that's the end of this second chapter here. How do you all like it so far, readers? I await  
  
hearing just what you all have to say about it here, in fact. More will come later, if and whenever  
  
possible. In the meantime, please don't forget to read, review, and enjoy this story as much as  
  
possible, if you possibly can, readers. Until I add more to this story here, then, this is "The Universal  
  
Storyteller" signing off, and saying over and out. Take care, God bless, and all that, if at all possible, of  
  
course. "Universal Storyteller to Starfleet Academy, one to beam to your location now, please."  
  
"Energizing." Moments later, the area is once again unoccupied by The Universal Storyteller,  
  
as a light breeze blows through the area he just occupied mere moments before, in fact. 


End file.
